Best Valentine's Day
by PaiChan33
Summary: Valentine's Day was always spent alone for the both of them... Until Eliot decided to change everything. This is a one-shot of how 2013, the year to dream, was the year that Ayane had finally gotten a Valentine and so did Eliot. Slight Humor.


Best Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_.

**A/N: Even though it's NOT Valentine's day anymore, I wanted to do this for so long! It's a fluff!:) Don't forget to R&R! This happens in ****_Dead Or Alive 5_**

* * *

Eliot looked at the shop in front of him. The sign saying_ Lovely Gifts_ in front of him haunted him like a ghost in a horror movie. It was embarrassing_ and_ ridiculous. How could he...why would he.._.think_ that she would accept this?! The glares that she had been giving the other people for the Valentine's presents they were giving each other were murderous, it was as if saying_ I hate Valentine's day! _

But he just..._couldn't help it._

Sure, she hated Valentine's day. It was obviously written on her face and well...Eliot couldn't help it. She was just so...beautiful, so talented, so courageous, so...hard to get. Her heart was probably incased in a diamond cage, making it impossible or just very difficult to penetrate. So Eliot's idea of getting her a Valentine's day present was...well... ridiculous.  
_Never give up on something you really want,_ Leifang had told him,_ when I want something very badly, like a guy that I really like, I would never give up on him! I'd persist into getting him until he likes me back!_

Eliot chuckled. She had proved that to be true by following Jann Lee like a lost puppy.

Sometimes, he envied Brad. His drunk friend had always a way to get to people's hearts, and nerves. It was as if he was born likable even if he drank like he was going to die tomorrow. Brad had a way, but Eliot didn't, and now he regretted coming here. Then he saw the strange looks he was getting by others, he walked into the store, meeting the warm brown eyes of a woman with blond hair, similar to his. She smiled at him even more warmly and then looked down at her swollen stomach. Eliot's eyes softened. She was lucky to at least look happy and her swollen stomach made him think of a picture of his mother while she was pregnant with him.

"Hello, young man," It was scary at how her accent was also slightly British,"what can I do for you?"

Eliot blushed,"Um... I...it's for..."

"A girlfriend?" She asked slyly.

"No! I mean...no. For...for a..." Crush? Well, he could say that since _she_ was really someone that creeped up on him, and that by giving him the strongest slap he's ever felt. Not that his parents slapped him before. Let's just say that his grand father was not really happy about him being weak when he was younger...

He smiled shyly,"For someone special."

* * *

Ayane glared at the happy couples walking by. She definitely hated Valentine's day. It was just an excuse of a day to dress up in red or pink or white, buying chocolates and fake roses to the ones you apparently loved. She would be spending it alone again, since Master Hayate got invited to dine with Hitomi. Sometimes she wished it was her, but it was just stupid.

She'd never have a Valentine. Who would ask her? She was too scary, too intimidating to be someone's Valentine.

Then she saw the strangest thing. _Eliot_ was coming out of a gift shop, precisely with a white box with a purple ribbon and a name tag. She narrowed her eyes at it, then zeroed on Eliot's face. He had a very intense look in his eyes, and was staring at the box. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised that he had tightened the grip on his box. Then slowly, painfully broke. It wasn't for her. Sure, the ribbon had her favorite colour on it, but it just _wasn't_. It was probably for that pretty girl, Kokoro. She wasn't blind, she'd seen the way men looked at her and Eliot was obviously smitten.

She didn't know why she felt so betrayed. So _lied to._ But it was nothing. After all, she always spent her Valentine's day alone. Why was this particular one so..._different?_

With a somehow heavy heart, she slowly made her way to the front deck.

* * *

_Where is she?_ Eliot asked himself. He had looked everywhere she could have been. He asked people, looked and searched to research but she was still not found. He sighed. His only chance of giving her something that would _hopefully _make her realise that he felt more. He sighed in defeat but still held the present. Looks like he was going to eat those alone. Eliot chuckled, Brad had made a joke about being forever alone.

_Looks like I am going to be it after all, _he thought bitterly.

When he walked to the front deck, his eyes void of any emotion, he saw the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Maybe it was a mirage from the sadness and depression, but he saw it.

Ayane was _crying. _

His blue eyes widened in confusion and excitement. _Why was she crying?_ She looked so miserable with her face in her hands and her body shook as sobs erupted from her lips. Eliot glanced at the present then at Ayane. This was his chance, his _only _chance.

"Ayane?"

The young Japanese beauty looked up from her hands, her eyes blood-shot, her nose red and her cheeks tear-stained. To Eliot, she looked beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" She asked icily, but the effect wasn't so stinging because of her hoarse voice.

"I...I just came to take some air in?" Eliot offered.

Ayane snorted then looked at the water below. She couldn't help but think of his eyes, then turned away. The sky was no better, as the light gold colour bade her think of his hair. She groaned internally then felt him beside her

A rather soft poke to her rib made her snap her head to him, her crimson red eyes full of spite, but they softened immediately as she saw the white package and him looking away with a soft shade of red on his cheeks. Her eyes then lit up in confusion, then a confusing happiness. Why was she so happy? Was it because he didn't give it to Kokoro?

"I got this for you. Then I was looking for you, but didn't find you. So...I came here thinking that I'll eat them by myself, but...since you're here..." He smiled, looking at her,"Happy Valentine's day, Ayane."

Ayane couldn't help it. She kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering a bit before pulling back, flushed. Eliot stared at her in disbelief and something else. Then tentatively brushed his lips against hers. Ayane momentarily froze until she felt him squeeze her arm in reassurance. Then boldly he pressed his lips to hers. Ayane almost, _almost _thought that she was in heaven. But then she realised that she'd rather stay on earth and kiss him. When they parted, breathless, Ayane pointed the chocolate box to him.

"I won't finish these alone, or else I'll get fat." She said flatly, making Eliot laugh, grab and open the box, and then sit down, crossing his legs. Ayane mirrored his actions.

"Let's finishing it, then." He said, smiling. Ayane smiled back, grabbing a chocolate.

So their evening ended like this; stuffing themselves with chocolate, laughing at horrible jokes that Eliot made and, well kissing, but mostly it was watching the setting sun.

For the both of them, this was the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! Happy Valentine's Day, darlings! (even if it was yesterday :P) Please keep reviewing ****_Hitomi's Innocence, Feeling The Love and Looks Like You _****(That's a Bass.A/Alicia.A fic)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


End file.
